


Surviving Kiss

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie and Nick are on the run.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711204
Kudos: 35





	Surviving Kiss

Prompt: Shut up and kiss me already."

They had been running for days, staying in cheap hotels, four days of grime layered on their skin. The hot sun of Turkey made the couple feel sticky, and breathing in the dusty air made it hard to breathe.

Underneath the cotton scarf, Ellie Bishop scanned the streets; she was sitting in a small cafe. Her partner was paying for a hotel. Her green eyes were striking. She groaned as her leg throbbed; she was on the wrong side of a knife fight and caught the blade in her calf. It was slightly infected, but since they couldn't stay anywhere longer than a few days. Gibbs was trying to arrange exfil, but it was difficult because they were in a foreign country with unrest. 

She saw her partner come back. Nick Torres, a great NCIS agent, and her partner in the most recent ventures. Ellie knew she loved Nick but running from Turkish band insurgents. They got mixed into something dangerous. 

Ellie sucked in a gasped, which Nick heard. "Hey, you okay?" As he extended a hand to help her up. 

Ellie knew it was a loaded question which she ignored and took Nick's extended hand, she stumbled a little, and Nick caught her as she stumbled. Ellie wrapped her arms around him. Nick returned the embrace quickly, feeling the heat radiate from his partner, which caused him concern.

"Ellie, need to get out of sight." Nick shifted his hold to her hand and led the way to the hotel. 

Nick leads to the hotel, and once in the room, He sat Ellie on the bed. She rolled up her jean leg and Nick groaned at the gash in her leg. 

"Ellie, I can clean it, but we need to get you to the doctor." Nick commented, "and at the rate, we are traveling. I can afford you at half speed." 

"Can I sleep for a little bit?" Ellie asked as the fever, soreness, and just over-exhaustion crept in. 

Nick sighed and ran his hand over his face. "You get one hour, I'm going to contact Gibbs." 

Ellie slept in a deep sleep until Nick shook her awake. "Hey B, it's time. Gibbs knew a doctor that would help us." 

Ellie brushed the sleep out of her eyes. "Only Gibbs knows a doctor in Turkey." Ellie grabbed one bag; she had one bag of essentials from a week ago when they started running. Nick said, take their clothes and put them into one container. They grabbed as much as they could one thing that Ellie left behind was her hairbrush. 

"Do I have time to take a shower?" Ellie asked. 

"Gibbs is working exfil outside the city. We don't have time. However, we should be going home soon," Nick responded. "Let's get you to that doctor."

The doctors' name was Amir, and the hospital was his kitchen table. Amir warned that stitching would be painful because they had no anesthesia. Amir prepared the shots both of antibiotics and tetanus, Ellie watched as Amir splashed Iodine on the wound. Ellie felt a little light-headed. Suddenly everything was overwhelming. Nick was chatting with Amir and watching Amir's work. 

"Nick distract me please," Ellie grunted as Amir poked her skin with a needle. Ellie felt her self blanch.

Nick grabbed Ellie's hand and stood close. Ellie leaned her head on his chest. Nick stroked her back. 

"You know what I want to do when we get home." 

"What's that?" Ellie said with a hiss as the needle worked, it's a way through the gash on her calf. 

"I want to ask this beautiful agent out on an date," Nick said quietly. "I've been in love with her since I met her, and She is awesome. She got hurt saving my life, and I would love to take her out to dinner and tell her that I have been a wuss; also the first date I wanted to take with this woman is to take her horse riding and then a picnic." Nick continued, "I would even make her my enchiladas."

Ellie felt a blush stain her cheeks. "Nick Shut up and Kiss me."

Nick obliged, and suddenly the world quieted. The pain subsided. And it was like two souls melded together and touched each other, and they were home.

When they broke apart, Amir finished sewing up Ellie's leg and said they were free to go. However as they left the tiny hut, Nick noticed one of the men who had been following them. A shot range out past Ellie's ear. 

Nick pushed her to the ground, and they rolled under a table in the market. Ellie felt the dread of panic rise in her chest. She looked at Nick, who put a finger to his mouth and reached for her hand. Silently they crouched to the end of the market weapons in hand and empty hand connected to each other. The men saw them and shouted to follow. Ellie and Nick sprinted to the end of the market as quietly and quickly as possible.

When they reached the end of the market, they ducked into a dark alleyway. 

Crouched behind a corner with Ellie keeping for the front of the alley and Nick watching the back. 

"Nick. I just wanted to say that if we don't make it home. I love you too," Ellie, "And My first date would be going out dancing and for sushi." 

Nick interrupted, "Ellie, shut and kiss me already," as the men ran past. 

Ellie kissed Nick, and when the separated Nick blew out a whistle. "That's amazing."

Ellie again felt the blush.

"Hey Torres, Bishop" They heard called and turned to see Gibbs. 

"We are going to need to run out of the city?" Gibbs called as Ellie and Nick moved to where he was and the men who were chasing them heard the commotion. Gunshots rang around them as Nick wrapped Ellie's arm around his should and started the three-legged trek to the helicopter at a full sprint. Ellie groaned as she felt her stitches pop open again. 

"Hold on, Ellie, we are almost home," Nick whispered when they got to the helicopter, and Ellie felt the peace descend. Nick sat next to her and grabbed her hand. 

Hours later, IV, another round of antibiotics, and restitching Ellie's leg, Nick and Ellie both hooked. Nick in one bed and Ellie in another. Gibbs stood between them and glared. 

"Gibbs I know you have rule 12. But I don't care. I love Nick," Ellie said defiantly. 

Gibbs glared at Ellie and turned to Nick, "And Torres, you feel the same way?" 

Nick steadfastly answered, "Yes, Sir, I Love Ellie." 

"Keep it out of the office." Gibbs warned.

Both Ellie and Nick responded, "Yes, Sir."

Gibbs crack a slight smile and responded quickly before leaving "It's about time."

Both agents looked at each other, bewildered.


End file.
